


The Six Senses

by FanaticShipper07



Series: Introspective Aro [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Description of blood, Gen, Mind Reading, and remorse, aro really misses being warm, aro still has humanity, but you shall receive anyway, more introspective aro, that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticShipper07/pseuds/FanaticShipper07
Summary: Aro makes his first kill as a newly-turned vampire.
Series: Introspective Aro [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616158
Kudos: 8





	The Six Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, more Aro Volturi content that nobody wants. I think Aro is a really interesting character, so I'll keep exploring through these little one-shots, even if nobody reads them. But if you do, thank you!

Aro couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, his senses offline as abruptly as dunking one’s head underwater. His palm pressed against the wall he could no longer see, his vision blurry and hazy unlike anything he had ever experienced. Where  _ was _ he? He couldn’t even remember what had happened after he had left his place of work. Had he blacked out?

A dull thumping sound swiftly pulled him from any coherent thought, the unseeing male suddenly armed with the knowledge of where to go, as if the beating was a map within his head. His palms scraped along the brick of the wall, but he hardly felt a sting, no blood rushing from the cuts formed. His vision grew darker and darker as he continued to walk, the sound within his skull drumming louder and louder. He felt his muscles tense, shaking with excitement, though fear lay beneath the suppression. He saw nothing, only darkness stretching past the points in which his fingers contacted brick. There may have been nothing to  _ see,  _ but his ears honed in completely upon the sound, the thrumming overtaking his senses, feeding new information to them. He saw nothing, but felt heat drawing closer, could taste metallic iron on his tongue. Yes, he was close. Close to  _ what _ exactly, he hadn’t a clue, but his mind was far behind his body which was slinking closer to its prey.

The moment blood sprang onto his tongue, memories rushed into his head unbidden - memories that were not his own.

_ A woman smiled, holding up their conjoined hands as if it were something special, important. He could feel the man smiling, but that man was not himself.  _

The woman’s image suddenly distorted, reaching further into his victim’s mind.

_ Hands pulled at cloth, the needle threading between the pieces as torn clothing became repaired. This woman was different, her hair a withered grey, skin blotchy from damage from above, the light having burned through her youth. _

His vision swam once more, darkness replaced by increasing light, images of long-past memories disappearing. Aro looked around, finding a man’s lifeless body before him, blood messily splattered around the man’s neck as well as the adjacent wall. Aro’s eyes widened, horrified by the scene, before the taste of iron became unbearably strong, coating his tongue in a sickening weight.  _ He _ had done this. Had ended a man’s life.

A memory of his own resurfaced, dark around the edges as his eyes had been only moments before. A slight shine before fangs were embedded in his neck… Aro glanced down at his hands, reddened with mortal blood, but felt no bile rise in his throat, as it would have. Vampires had no need for stomachs, did they?

  
Flashes of the man’s memories returned, brief and growing dimmer with every flash. Tentatively, the newly-turned vampire pressed his fingertips against the man’s still-warm arm, taking in a sudden, unnecessary breath at the warmth and how strongly his freezing body craved it. No images appeared, the man completely closed off to him. Aro preferred it that way, unwilling to disrespect the man any more than he already had. Gently shutting the dead man’s eyes, Aro looked around him before running, not caring what direction, but knowing he wasn’t safe. Or, rather… nobody  _ else _ was.


End file.
